prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Girl's Work
Girl's Work is a group song found in the second vocal album of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Lyrics |-|Romaji= glory,glory,glory Girls Work!! glory,glory,glory pretty-cure Walk!! Hi no ataru michi wo aruite genki ni miete mo Zukkoketari torabuttari megechau hi mo aru Nando mo ( ) yarinaosu ( ) Sore wo "yūki" to yonde iru Hey! Aikotoba ni wa (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ ai ga tsumatteru) shinjiru mirakuru minagitteru Hey! I go to wonder work (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ akaruku naru]) min'na no hāto wa splash☆star glowing,glowing,glowing Girls Work!! glowing,glowing,glowing pretty-cure style!! Kyō dame demo ashita ga aru mirai wa tsudzuku yo Kega shite mo ochikonde mo mata arukidasou! Shippai mo ( ) ikite iru ( ) Kizutsuite mo akiramenai Hey! Aikotoba ni wa (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ ai kontakuto de) tsūjiru majikaru hanatteru Hey! I go to wonder work (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ attakaku naru) min'na no egao wa splash☆star Hikare ( ) hana ni nare ( ) Sore wo "kibō" to iu nda yo Hey! Akaruku naru (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ attakaku naru) koe wa medikaru afureteru Hey! Genki ni naru (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ tenki ni naru) yume wa pawafuru hirogatteru Hey! #DE3163|Sa}}/ I go to wonder work (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ tanoshiku naru) min'na wa ochamena splash☆star glory,glory,glory Girls Work!! glory,glory,glory pretty-cure Walk!! glowing,glowing,glowing Girls Work!! glowing,glowing,glowing pretty-cure style!! |-|Kanji= glory,glory,glory Girls Work!! glory,glory,glory pretty-cure Walk!! 陽のあたる道を歩いて 元気に見えても ズッコケたり トラブったり メゲちゃう日もある 何度も(エブリディ) やり直す(シ・ル・シ) それを「勇気」と呼んでいる Hey! 合言葉には(愛が詰まってる) 信じるミラクル みなぎってる Hey! I go to wonder work(明るくなる) みんなのハートは splash☆star glowing,glowing,glowing Girls Work!! glowing,glowing,glowing pretty-cure style!! 今日ダメでも明日がある 未来は続くよ ケガしても 落ち込んでも また歩き出そう! 失敗も(エブリシング) 生きている(ア・カ・シ) 傷ついても アキラメナイ Hey! 合言葉には(愛コンタクトで) 通じるマジカル 放ってる Hey! I go to wonder work(あったかくなる) みんなの笑顔は splash☆star 光れ(エブリワン) 花になれ(イ・ノ・チ) それを「希望」と言うんだよ Hey! 明るくなる(あったかくなる) 声はメディカル あふれてる Hey! 元気になる(天気になる) 夢はパワフル 拡がってる Hey! I go to wonder work(楽しくなる) みんなはおちゃめな splash☆star glory,glory,glory Girls Work!! glory,glory,glory pretty-cure Walk!! glowing,glowing,glowing Girls Work!! glowing,glowing,glowing pretty-cure style!! |-| English= glory,glory,glory Girls Work!! glory,glory,glory pretty-cure Walk!! You can be walking a path struck by sunshine, looking quite lively and yet You will have slip-ups. You will have troubles. You will have days when you’re down. Any time (every day!), you can start again (It’s a sign!) That is the meaning of what we call “courage” Hey! In this slogan of mine (packed tight with love), believe: miracles overflow throughout the world Hey! I go to wonder work (colors getting brighter); everyone’s hearts are splash☆star glowing,glowing,glowing Girls Work!! glowing,glowing,glowing pretty-cure style!! If today’s no good, there will be tomorrow. The future’s always ahead. Even when we’re hurt, even when we fall, let’s start up walking again Even failing (everything!) means living on (testify!) Even if I get hurt, I will not give up Hey! From this slogan of mine (from our love compact) it flows out, magical, and so is set free Hey! I go to wonder work (feelings getting warmer); everyone’s smiles are splash☆star Shining bright (everyone!), being in full bloom (living life!) That is the feeling that we’d describe as “hope” Hey! I’m brightening up (feelings getting warmer); your voice is medical, washing over me. Hey! I’m energizing (weather’s getting clearer); a dream is powerful, spreading all around Hey! I go to wonder work (the fun’s getting bigger); everyone’s mischievous, splash☆star glory,glory,glory Girls Work!! glory,glory,glory pretty-cure Walk!! glowing,glowing,glowing Girls Work!! glowing,glowing,glowing pretty-cure style!! Audio Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs